Desventuras de um Apaixonado
by Thife Almeida
Summary: Sabe aquele tipo de cara que sempre fica na sua na escola, não tem muitos amigos ou sempre fica num canto sem muitas pessoas por perto? Bem, esse era eu. Mas há coisas que podem mudar tudo... A propósito, meu nome é Charles. Charles Beckendorf.
1. Chapter 1

_Percy Jackson, seus personagens e mundo pertencem a Rick Riordan... Quer saber? Se ele pegou emprestado os personagens do Homero por que eu não posso também? MUAHAHAHA. _õ.ô

**Bem, gente, antes de mais nada gostaria de agradecer a quem, gentilmente teve a coragem de abrir essa fanfic para ler. É a minha primeira fic e me desculpem se eu for muito chato, ok? Bem, espero que gostem.**

**Capítulo 1 – A caixa de música**

Sabe aquele tipo de cara que sempre fica na sua na escola, não tem muitos amigos ou sempre fica num canto sem muitas pessoas por perto? Bem, esse era eu. Não que eu fosse daquele tipo de pessoa antipática que gosta de afastar os outros e se isolar, mas é que, talvez, minha aparência os afastasse. Não que eu fosse muito feio ou coisa assim, mas é que eu sempre tive aquela cara de sério e sempre fui bastante grande para a minha idade, quase um _quarterback_ dos times de futebol da escola.

Mas, mesmo assim, eu nunca fui do time. Esportes não eram algo que me atraíssem ou coisas como matemática, literatura ou nada disso que normalmente se aprende na escola. E isso não colaborava nada nas aulas, principalmente quando aliado ao meu _transtorno de déficit de atenção_. Na verdade, o que mais me interessavam eram as aulas de carpintaria e mecânica... Era realmente divertido desmontar e montar coisas. Era quase como ser um _deus_ criando um mundo de coisas. E assim eu vivia minha vida entre peças e ferramentas, sempre me ocultando, vivendo num mundo só meu.

A propósito, meu nome é Charles. Charles Beckendorf.

Eu estava, mais uma vez, ficando um pouco depois da hora na sala de carpintaria trabalhando no projeto que o professor propusera. Não que eu fizesse aquilo para parecer um aluno excepcional ou quisesse puxar o saco do professor, mas eu era do tipo extremamente detalhista. Cada pedaço de madeira que se tornaria a peça deveria estar minimamente lixado e preparado para que a forma ficasse perfeito.

- Com licença? – Ergui os olhos e me deparei com uma figura à porta que fez meu coração parar por algum tempo. Eu estava diante dela. Silena Beauregard. A garota mais linda do colégio, a mais popular de todas e chefe das _cheerleaders_, que apenas em meus sonhos mais loucos viria falar comigo. E, bem... ela estava _mesmo_ falando comigo?

- Com licença? – Insistiu uma vez que eu não lhe dera nenhuma resposta.

- Errr... pode entrar. – Disse um tanto encabulado por tê-la deixado parada à porta.

- Oi, eu estava querendo falar com você... Uau! – Seus olhos azuis pairaram surpresos sobre o porta-jóias no qual eu trabalhava. Na verdade o professor pedira que fizéssemos simplesmente um pequeno baú para guardar objetos, mas eu decidira fazer uma espécie de caixinha-de-música, com alguns entalhes bem pequenos representando flores e pássaros. – Você quem fez? – Perguntou Silena, fascinada. – Posso dar uma olhada?

- Claro, claro... – respondi ainda surpreso por ela estar falando comigo. – Alíás... – tentei recompor a ordem em meus pensamentos enquanto a fitava, com seus dedos alvos, tocar delicadamente um passarinho de madeira.

- É muito lindo, sabia? Você leva jeito para isso, errr... – Comentou e ficou esperando que eu lhe dissesse meu nome.

- Charles. – Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Por que eu dissera meu primeiro nome para ela. Eu nunca dizia ele para ninguém. – Charles Beckendorf.

- Você tem um talento muito bonito, _Charlie._ – Sequer reparei que ela me chamara por um apelido que acabara de me dar. – Não é à toa que o professor me disse para procurá-lo. Ele sabia que você estaria aqui, sabe? – Falou me dando um daqueles sorrisos capazes de derreter geleiras ou de simplesmente deixar um garoto de quase um metro e oitenta gaguejando sem parar.

- Err... Ma... ma... Você não tinha algo a falar comigo?

- Ah, claro. – Deu um sorriso pretensamente bobo que desarmaria até o mais forte dos homens – Eu sou de outra turma e estou tendo trabalho para concluir meu projeto. Aí o professor me indicou que te procurasse para pedir ajuda. Então eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar com meu projeto amanhã, depois da aula...

Ela estava me convidando para um encontro? Ok, não era um encontro, mas ela estava me perguntando se eu poderia passar algumas horas com ela depois da aula... A resposta ideal seria um direto e idiota "Claro, na hora que você quiser". Mas claro que eu não poderia falar daquele jeito se não quisesse parecer um idiota na frente dela. _Pense, Charlie, pense_, pensei comigo mesmo, _dê logo uma resposta antes que ela pense que você é um tapado!_

- Claro, na hora que você quiser. – Realmente, eu era um _completo_ idiota.

- Ah, obrigado... Até amanhã. – Ela saiu dali sorrindo e acenando para mim que fiquei ali com uma cara de peixe-morto balbuciando um "tchau" mudo.

Acabei ficando ali mais tempo do que deveria depois disso. Saí da oficina e tomei os corredores do colégio para sair dali logo e, quem sabe, chegar em casa a tempo de ver a final da NBA. Triste ilusão. Não demorou muito para que eu percebesse um barulho estranho atrás de mim. _Shhhhh_. Era como o chiado duplo de duas serpentes. Devia ser fruto da minha imaginação fantasiosa. Continuei andando até que na esquina de um corredor me deparei com uma estranha figura esbaforida. Era o Sr. Jarvis, o professor de filosofia que sempre usava uma grande boina rastafári na cabeça. Mas aparentemente ele esquecera de colocar sua boina naquela noite e sobre sua cabeça era possível ver... _Chifres?_ Não, só podia ser coisa da minha cabeça. E, bem, ele também se esquecera de colocar as calças e agora suas _pernas peludas de bode_ estavam à mostra. Três palavras: Eu. Tinha. Pirado.

- Beckendorf, onde estava? Eu estava te procurando... Espere! Não há tempo para explicações. Venha! Corra!

Ele tentou me puxar pelo braço, mas eu era bem grane e não me mexi.

- Por que eu deveria ir com o senhor? Por que temos de sair daqui correndo?

- Por causa daquilo! – Ele falou e apontou o dedo pra algo arás de mim, no outro corredor. Quando me virei me vi diante de uma grande serpente com uma cabeça em cada ponta do corpo. Não sei o porquê de o nome anfísbena ter vindo à minha cabeça, mas de uma coisa eu estava certo: Meu encontro com Silena tinha acabado de descer pelo ralo.

**Bem, pessoal, esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado e que leiam os demais. Agora, por favor, façam uma pequena oferenda à deusa Íris. Clicando naquele link azulzinho ali em baixo você concorre a 100 dracmas de ouro em bônus para fazer mensagens interurbanas, internacionais e intercósmicas. Participe.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Percy Jackson, seus personagens e mundo pertencem a Rick Riordan, pois se fosse eu estaria agora viajando para a Grécia curtindo minha farta conta bancária._

**Bem, como eu **_**ainda**_** estou escrevendo os capítulos, eu ia demorar um pouco mais para postar esse segundo capítulo, assim eu teria alguma dianteira caso eu me atrapalhasse e tivesse de ficar algum tempo sem escrever. Mas como recebi minha primeira review em menos de 24h (*o*) decidi postar logo esse capítulo. Espero que gostem. ;)**

**No capítulo anterior, você viu:**_ Charlie Beckendorf era o tipo de garoto um tanto sério e tímido que sempre preferia ficar na sua e tinha especial talento para carpintaria e mecânica. Em uma tarde acabou sendo procurado por Silena Beauregard – por quem ele era secretamente apaixonado – para ajudá-la em um projeto. Tudo ia muito bem, até que seu professor se filosofia, Sr. Jarvis – na verdade um sátiro -, apareceu na escola e os dois começaram a ser perseguidos por uma serpente monstruosa de duas cabeças._

**Capítulo 2 – Manual prático para matar uma cobra de duas cabeças**

O que aconteceu em seguida pareceu um grande borrão de cores confusas e coisas disformes. Quando dei por mim corríamos pelas ruas de Manhattan com uma monstruosa serpente de duas cabeças atrás da gente, cada vez se aproximando mais. O Sr. Jarvis arfava violentamente ao meu lado, parecendo completamente exausto. Provavelmente ser professor de filosofia não estava sendo uma grande contribuição para que ele mantivesse a forma.

- Mas o que, diabos, está acontecendo? – Perguntei enquanto descíamos correndo as escadas de uma estação de metrô no Harlem. Na verdade eu não sabia o porquê de estarmos entrando ali. Para mim se enfiar em um buraco com uma cobra de duas cabeças me perseguindo não parecia a mais inteligente das idéias, mas eu continuava a seguir meu professor de filosofia.

- Ὦ ἀθάνατοι θεοί! – Ele exclamou em grego antigo, mas eu, por mais estranho que pareça, entendi perfeitamente um "Ó deuses imortais!". – Eu já te explico. VENHA! – Puxou-me com força para dentro de um vagão do metrô que estava de partida, pouco antes de as portas se fecharem.

- Parece que a despistamos. – Suspirei aliviado ao que ele arregalou os olhos.

- Você acha mesmo que isso vai deter a Anfísbena? Ele deve continuar nos perseguindo pelos túneis do metrô. Vamos, venha cá.

Indicou um assento vazio e se sentou em um bem ao lado, perto de uma garotinha que o olhava com curiosidade. Ele fez uma careta feiosa para a garota, que imediatamente se virou para o lado, cutucando a mãe e dizendo "O homem bode mostrou a língua para mim".

- Porcaria, esqueci que crianças são menos afetadas pela névoa... Então, você quer saber o que está acontecendo, né? – Perguntou para mim e eu assenti ainda um tanto perplexo. – Pois bem, lembra-se dos deuses gregos? Pois é, eles existem. E você é filho de um deles. – Disse pegando um cachimbo do bolso e colocando-o na boca. Olhei para ele um tanto incrédulo, com uma daquelas caras do tipo "E dentro dos cogumelos moram Smurfs?". – Pode não acreditar em mim se não quiser, mas aí vai ter de dar um jeito naquele monstro sem mim...

- Certo, eu acredito em você, ok? – Para falar a verdade eu não acreditava, mas lidar com um professor-bode maluco falando sobre deuses que não existiam parecia mais promissor que uma conversa nada amigável com uma cobra monstruosa. – Mas para onde estamos indo?

- Para o "ponto de encontro".

- Nossa! Que informação mais precisa... – Resmunguei à resposta vaga dele.

- Central Park. – Respondeu a contragosto. – Eu e outros sátiros marcamos lá para podermos partir para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

- Sátiros? Acampamento? – Perguntei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sim, sátiros! – Apontou para as pernas e os chifres. – Achou que eu fosse o quê? Um primo dos ursinhos carinhosos? – _Com certeza não_, pensei, _ursinhos carinhosos seriam mais simpáticos_. – E Acampamento Meio-sangue é um lugar para pivetes como você. – Eu estava prestes a mandá-lo para um lugar bem feio quando ele me cortou. – Vamos, venha logo, pivete.

Saímos na estação Central Park North e adentramos os portões do grande centro verde da cidade de pedra. As árvores projetavam sombras sobre o chão que, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu achei totalmente sinistras. Chegamos ao "ponto de encontro" – uma árvore cujo nome eu desconhecia, cercada de pedra - quase colocando nossos corações pela boca. Não havia ninguém ali.

- Ὦ κατάρατε! Ὁ ἀνοήτος οὐ πάρεστιν! – O Sr. Jarvis resmungou em grego do atraso. – Por que Talis sempre chega atrasado? Mas que... – Arregalei os olhos com o xingamento que ouvi em seguida. Nem mesmo naquelas brigas de gangue nas ruas do meu bairro eu ouvira algo tão feio.

Eu estava prestes a fazer um comentário sobre a falta de educação do homem bode quando um silvo alto cortou o ar do Central Park. Nós dois olhamos ao mesmo para trás procurando a origem do silvo e logo uma sombra ergueu-se a nossa frente eclipsando a luz da lua cheia que nos iluminava. As presas dela escorriam veneno e, se é que era possível, aquela cobra gigantesca estava maior do que antes.

- CORRA!

Foi só o que o Sr. Jarvis antes de me empurrar para o lado contra uma pilha de pedras. Eu quase falei mal dele, mas no segundo seguinte a cobra investiu com uma das cabeças contra o local onde eu estava. Quando me virei para lhe agradecer vi que seu auxílio a mim lhe custara caro. A outra cabeça do monstro atacou-o, o lançando longe.

Eu sabia que não teria muito tempo para respirar aliviado. Levantei-me e olhei ao redor pensando no que fazer. Havia por perto uma pedra, pequena o suficiente para eu a pegar e grande o suficiente para fazer um bom estrago. Corri até ela e senti bem atrás de uma cabeça atingindo o chão e me errando por pouco. A outra cabeça lutava com o Sr. Jarvis que resistia bravamente às investidas dela, embora eu pudesse ver que ele estava sangrando.

Alcancei a pedra que tinha o tamanho um pouco maior que o de uma bola de basquete. Com um grande esforço a ergui do chão e me virei para atacar o monstro. Tarde demais. No momento em que me virei ela acertou-me com o topo da cabeça contra minha barriga. Voei alguns metros no ar e cai contra uma grande rocha com uma sensação que só poderia descrever como terrivelmente dolorosa e lacerante. Em outras palavras, não foi nada confortável.

A serpente não ficou satisfeita com isso. Provavelmente ela pretendia me transformar em carne moída antes de me comer. A cabeça da criatura vinha agora na minha direção a toda, a língua para fora farejando meu cheiro. Busquei por perto algo que eu pudesse usar para me defender. A alguns metros havia aquelas estacas de ferro que delimitavam a cerca de determinadas áreas do parque. Corri naquela direção o mais rápido que pude com a serpente em meu encalço. Agarrei a estaca e a puxei do chão com o máximo de força que consegui achar naquela situação. Não havia tempo para desembaraçá-la dos arames que compunham a cerca. Virei para trás com a estaca em mãos ao mesmo tempo em que a cobra armou o bote.

Dessa vez eu fora mais rápido. Na hora em que ela abriu aboca para me abocanhar, eu enfiei a estava nela, atravessando o céu da sua boca, fazendo com que o metal aparecesse do outro lado do crânio. A serpente se ergueu no céu se sacudindo de dor e então caiu morta no chão. Ou melhor, meio-morta.

- Sr. Jarvis! – Exclamei sem sequer ter tempo de suspirar aliviado.

Segui desesperado o corpo da cobra até o ponto em que ele voltava a se mexer, com vida. A outra cabeça, a alguns metros de mim, ainda lutava com o homem bode sem se dar conta de que sua "irmã" – por assim dizer – tinha sido derrotada. Eu via no estado do meu professor de filosofia que ele não aguentaria muito mais tempo. Foi então que eu fiz a coisa mais sensata – e idiota – que consegui pensar em fazer: Ataquei a cobra.

Escalei uma pilha de pedras próxima enquanto a serpente se distraía tentando estraçalhar o Sr. Jarvis. Tentei achar a posição ideal para atacar, mas ao ver que não havia mais tempo pulei sem pensar em nada. Agarrei-me ao pescoço escorregadio dela, perto de sua cabeça e comecei a socá-la o máximo que eu pude. Ela não ficou nada satisfeita com isso, eu posso dizer. Começou a se sacudir no ar tentando me tirar de trás dela.

Embora eu fizesse o máximo para me segurar, aquelas escamas eram totalmente escorregadias e eu acabei por ceder. Bati com força contra uma rocha e senti minha cabeça bater contra a pedra como se rachasse. Minha cabeça estava quente e úmida e eu sabia que estava sangrando. Pude ainda ver que a serpente pensava de qual dos dois provaria um pedaço primeiro. E ela, infelizmente, escolheu a mim.

No minuto seguinte eu perdi a consciência. A pancada contra a pedra fora muito forte e eu só sentia minha cabeça doer enquanto me despedia da minha vida sentindo a aproximação da serpente. Foi então que eu tive certeza que tinha morrido pois, quando abri os olhos vi um lindo anjo de olhos azuis iluminado pela lua me dizendo:

- Está tudo bem, Charlie. Está tudo acabado.

E então mergulhei nas trevas.

**Bem, esse foi o segundo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu acho que eles ainda estão um pouco curtinhos, mas pretendo recheá-los ainda mais a partir do próximo. Então, por favor, colabora com esse autor e não deixe que mais um escritor depressivo vá para o Hades. Deixe um Review e colabore com a campanha "Não ao suicídio de escritores"! \o/**


	3. Chapter 3

_Percy Jackson, seus personagens e mundo pertencem a Rick Riordan, mas se me pertencessem eu teria feito os filhos de Apolo terem um pouco mais de importância na história. _u_u

**Bem, gostaria de agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews. É tão lindo receber reviews. Não consegui responder diretamente a vocês diretamente pois o meu navegador está com uns problemas para ler os scripts do site. ¬¬' Nesse capítulo eu apresento um dos personagens que, no modo como eu o construí, é um dos meus preferidos e que quase não tem espaço na série. Espero que também gostem dele como eu gosto. :B**

**Nos capítulos anteriores, você viu:**_ Charles Beckendorf era um garoto sério e tímido secretamente apaixonado pela garota mais bonita de seu colégio, Silena Beauregard. Quando ele finalmente arranja uma chance de ficar um tempo a sós com ela, uma serpente monstruosa de duas cabeças aparece e persegue a ele e a seu professor de filosofia – que na verdade é um sátiro – e eles acabam tendo de enfrentar o monstro no meio do Central Park._

**Capítulo 3 – O Acampamento Meio-Sangue**

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei inconsciente depois disso tudo, mas não pareceu durar mais do que uns poucos segundos. E durante esse tempo aquele belo par de olhos azuis ficou flutuando no fundo da minha consciência. Eu estava bem feliz com isso quando dois grandes e curiosos olhos cinzentos tomaram seu lugar.

- É ele? É ele?

Um projeto de anã loira e hiperativa estava parado ao meu lado na ponta dos pés, quase saltitando, apoiada sobre o leito no qual eu estava deitado. Ela me olhava de um jeito tão estranho que me deixou completamente desconfortável. Aquilo era completamente _estranho_.

- Pare já com isso, Annabeth! – Falou uma voz masculina, um tanto melodiosa à garotinha. – Vou falar com o Quíron que você veio perturbar mais um novato. – Falou num tom divertido – ele vai te proibir de vir ao Pavilhão Médico.

A garota bufou e mostrou a língua a alguém que estava fora do meu campo de visão. No minuto seguinte ela deu meia-volta e saiu dali batendo o pé. Suspirei aliviado por não ter mais aqueles olhos cinzentos me analisando. Virei-me na cama tentando ver quem era o dono da voz. Vi uma figura parada de costas, usando camiseta laranja e jeans. O garoto era um pouco mais baixo que eu e deveria ter, mais ou menos, a mesma idade que eu. Parecia estar trabalhando em alguma coisa sobre a bancada, talvez uma injeção ou alguma outra coisa que se esperaria numa enfermaria. Ele pareceu perceber que eu despertara e se virou na minha direção.

Ele era aquele tipo de garoto que poderia estar na capa e uma revista feminina ou em um clipe da MTV, como o mais novo _ídolo teen_ ou um astro da música pop. Os cabelos eram entre o loiro escuro e o castanho claro e ele tinha um daqueles sorrisos que faziam as garotas babarem. Agora que ele se virara eu pude ver que o objeto no qual ele trabalhava era uma flauta doce. Soprou algumas notas – que pareciam ter sido tocadas por algum anjo ou divindade – para testar o instrumento e sorriu se aproximando de mim e dizendo-me:

- Finalmente você acordou, cara. – Disse colocando a flauta sobre a mesa de cabeceira ao lado do meu leito e começou a verificar minha pulsação – Parece estar tudo em ordem com você. Que sorte, não?

- É, muita sorte. – Concordei enquanto olhava para a porta de saída daquele lugar – Onde eu estou? E quem era aquela garotinha?

- Acampamento Meio-Sangue. – Respondeu de forma direta e, em seguida, olhou de relance para a porta e riu, como se que se divertindo. – Aquela pestinha era Annabeth Chase, do Chalé de Atena. Ela sempre faz isso quando algum novato aparece. Aliás, - estendeu a mão para mim num sorriso – eu sou Lee Fletcher, do Chalé de Apolo.

- Beckendorf. – Apresentei-me e apertei a mão dele – Atena e Apolo, né? Então é sério? Essa história toda é verdade? Quero dizer... Deuses e tudo mais?

- Se é verdade? – Ele riu – Você foi atacado por uma Anfisbena e lutou ao lado de um Sátiro e ainda não acredita que é verdade?

Ele sorria se divertindo com minha descrença, como se já estivesse habituado com situações como aquela. Enquanto isso eu tentava assimilar aquilo tudo. Sinceramente, eu acreditara – e desejara – que tudo não passasse de uma alucinação ou um sonho ruim, mas agora a ficha caía. Aquilo _realmente_ acontecera. De repente todas as lembranças daquela aventura desventurada vieram à minha cabeça como um turbilhão. Uma cobra gigante na escola, a fuga pelo metrô, a luta no Central Park e...

- E o Sr. Jarvis? – Exclamei de repente – O que aconteceu com ele? Ele está bem?

- Quem? – Perguntou como se nunca tivesse ouvido aquele nome antes.

- Sabe um cara com chifres, pernas peludas e um bocado resmungão? – Perguntei atônito.

- Ah! O Saguior? – Perguntou como se para confirmar, mas não esperou uma resposta minha pára continuar. – Esqueci que esse era o nome de disfarce que ele usava... Ele está bem, só quebrou uma três costelas e deslocou a perna. – Arregalei os olhos. – Mas não se preocupe. Vaso ruim não quebra e suspeito que ainda teremos de aturá-lo por mais um século. Em pouco tempo deve estar tão chato e resmungão como de hábito. – E indicou um leito a um canto onde alguém dormia coberto por um lençol branco, deixando à mostra apenas um casco de bode. – Ele disse que está pensando seriamente em se aposentar e que "não agüenta mais resgatar um bando de bobocas metidos a heróis". – Comentou rindo e imitou uma comemoração muda, que fez com que eu risse. – Agora, como você está melhor, o que acha de uma volta para conhecer o Acampamento?

Assenti com a cabeça e ele se virou, indo até uma mesa e pegando uma pilha de panos que eu reconheci como sendo as minhas roupas – só então percebi que usava um daqueles camisolões de hospital – e uma camiseta laranja com os dizeres "Acampamento Meio-Sangue", exatamente igual a que ele usava. Ele me entregou as roupas e pegou um biombo a um canto.

- Então, se vista para podermos ir logo. – Disse e fechou o biombo em torno de mim.

Vesti a calça e os tênis e percebi que a camisa que eu usava estava completamente suja e destruída depois da luta com a cobra-monstro, então vesti, muito agradecido, a camisa laranja que ele me dera. Abri o biombo e o encontrei deitado em um leito, treinando mais algumas notas na flauta.

- Então, vamos? – Disse tomando o rumo para fora dali.

Uau. Foi a melhor palavra que me veio à cabeça para descrever o que eu vi a seguir. Imagine uma área gigantesca do tamanho de alguns campos de football coberta de grama verde. Agora imagine que sobre ela estão diversas daquelas ruínas que você vê em filmes da Grécia Antiga. Agora imagine que eles estão noivas em folha e brilhando de tão limpas e novas. E no meio disso junto um monte de crianças e adolescentes em idade escolar brincando com ninfas e sátiros. Bem, isso foi o que eu vi.

Lee ia ao meu lado me apresentando cada detalhe daquele lugar fantástico. O anfiteatro – que ele afirmou ser o lugar preferido dele – as oficinas, os estábulos, o lago, a praia, os campos de morango – que serviam, segundo ele, para sustento do acampamento e para disfarce – todos os lugares que ali havia. Eu olhava tudo atônito enquanto ele caminhava ao meu lado. Eu tinha reparado que o cabelo dele tinha ficado mais loiro e claro, quase dourado, agora que estávamos sob o sol. Passamos então perto das quadras de vôlei onde, como Lee disse, muitos dos irmãos dele costumavam ficar.

Foi aí que aconteceu. Eu olhava um grupo de garotas e garotos que jogavam vôlei numa das quadras mais afastadas quando um par de olhos azuis se cruzou com os meus. Os mesmos olhos azuis que pairaram por um longo tempo na minha cabeça enquanto eu estava desacordado. Os olhos azuis de Silena Beauregard.

Ela sorriu para mim e acenou, logo em seguida rebatendo a bola para outro companheiro de equipe. Fiquei parado ali olhando para ela por longos minutos até que fui cortado por alguém sacudindo a mão na frente da minha cara. Era Lee que me olhava com um sorriso presunçoso na cara.

- Está hipnotizado por ela, é? Cuidado, filhas de Afrodite geralmente levam os caras à loucura...

- Filha de Afrodite? – Indaguei surpreso.

- Isso mesmo... Assim que ela chegou aqui ontem à noite ela foi reconhecida pela deusa como sua filha.

- Ela chegou aqui ontem à noite? – Perguntei ainda atônito.

- Claro, junto com você. – Ele parecia se controlar bastante para não rir – Na verdade ela te trouxe de carona em um pégaso até aqui...

Então os olhos dela não tinham sido fruto de um sonho. Eu realmente os vira depois da luta com a Anfisbena. Ela me salvara e me trouxera até aquele lugar? Caramba. Agora sim eu estava surpreso. Você consegue imaginar a garota popular da sua escola lutando com uma cobra gigante e rebocando um marmanjo na garupa de um pégaso? Não? Nem eu.

- Vamos logo antes que você comece a babar...

Falou Lee me rebocando pelo braço para longe dali. A área seguinte que ele me mostrou era, mais ou menos, do tamanho de um campo de futebol. Ao longo dela vários chalés bem diferentes entre si se dispunham lado a lado formando um grande esquema em U. Cada um deles era bem diferente entre si e traziam sobre a porta números de 1 a 12. No meio da grande área havia uma fogueira crepitando e lançando cinzas para o alto.

- Esses são os chalés, dedicados aos doze deuses olimpianos. Cada chalé representa um deus para onde seus filhos são mandados. Os chalés 1 e 3 estão vazios por causa de um velho acordo entre os Três Grandes, o chalé 2 está vazio por que Hera é a deusa do casamento e quase nunca trai seu marido e o chalé 8 fica vazio por que minha tia, Ártemis, é virgem. – Falou como se fosse um texto ensaiado e repetido diversas vezes – E o chalé 7 está bem cheio por que meu pai é muito promíscuo. – Estava ali a assinatura pessoal de Lee com seu comentário que me fez rir.

Enquanto passávamos em frente aos chalés um deles me chamou a atenção. Acima da porta havia um número nove de latão. As chaminés acima do telhado do chalé pareciam fervilhar cuspindo fumaça enquanto se ouvia o retinir do metal lá dentro. Eu me senti estranhamente atraído para ali, como se algo me chamasse. Estava prestes a entrar ali quando Lee lembrou-se de acrescentar mais uma informação.

- Aqueles que não são filhos ou afilhados dos deuses não podem entrar nos chalés... Os deuses costumam achar isso uma ofensa.

Dei alguns passos para trás ainda admirando o chalé de número 9 enquanto falava com Lee.

- Mas eu não sei quem é meu pai... Então onde eu vou ficar?

- No lugar onde todos os indeterminados ficam: O Chalé de Hermes.

Indicou o penúltimo chalé, que parecia mais um edifício de madeira correndo o risco de ser interditado do que um chalé edificado em honra a um deus. Aquilo não parecia nada promissor. Lee me acompanhou até o chalé e abriu a porta, chamando alguém lá dentro. Logo um garoto atlético, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, saiu de dentro do chalé e se dirigiu a Lee.

- Boa tarde, Lee. – Sorriu simpático para o filho de Apolo – No que posso lhe ajudar?

- Esse aqui, Luke, é um campista novo, o Beckendorf. Ele ainda não foi determinado, logo ele deve se hospedar aqui.

Luke pareceu me olhar de cima a baixo, como se avaliasse o espaço que eu iria ocupar. Por fim voltou a sorrir de maneira simpática e fez um sinal de positivo com o dedo para Lee.

- Ok, eu cuido dele daqui para frente, Fletcher. Venha, Beckendorf, vamos te arranjar um espacinho por aqui.

Eu já me dirigia para dentro com Luke quando Lee me deteve.

- Beckendorf, antes que eu me esqueça: Hoje é noite de seresta e mais tarde, à noite, vão todos se reunir no anfiteatro para tocarmos alguma música. Espero de ver por lá.

Ele sorriu e saiu andando de volta para o Chalé de Apolo enquanto eu fiquei ali com Luke tentando arranjar um espaço onde dormir. Torcia para que, pelo menos, a seresta fosse melhor do que o espaço apertado em que eu teria de me enfiar. Talvez assim a primeira noite no Acampamento não fosse de toda ruim.

**Espero que tenham gostado desse terceiro capítulo. Para quem achou que a Silena anda um pouco sumida nesses dois últimos capítulos, esperem até o próximo. E participem da campanha para reunir os males do mundo de volta ao **_**píthos**_** de Pandora. Basta clicar naquele link azulzinho ali embaixo. A cada clique um dos males é re-capturado e vai parar de volta ao lugar de onde não deveria ter saído. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Percy Jackson, seus personagens e mundo pertencem a Rick Riordan, mas se pertencessem a mim toda noite ia rolar Show de Rock no Anfiteatro do Acampamento. _\m/

**Às minhas caras leitoras – e leitores se houver algum – gostaria de agradecer pelos reviews deixados e por tanto carinho. Sem vocês eu já teria parado de escrever. Obrigado a vocês. Esse capítulo de hoje é bem importante para o desenvolvimento dos personagens, então espero que gostem.**

**Nos capítulos anteriores você viu:**_ Charles Beckendorf era o garoto sério e tímido da escola, secretamente apaixonado pela garota mais bonita, Silena Beauregard. Mas em uma noite, depois de dar enfrentar um monstro com seu professor de filosofia – na verdade um sátiro chamado Saguior – ele vê sua vida de pernas para o ar ao descobrir que é um semideus e que existe um lugar chamado Acampamento Meio-Sangue._

**Capítulo 4 – Fogueira e Luar**

Luke acabou me arranjando um lugar bem razoável num canto, bem abaixo de uma janela, em um saco de dormir. Tudo parecia normal ali até que, quando me aproximei do local, uma bexiga cheia de tinta me atingiu bem na cabeça, deixando meu cabelo completamente verde. Olhei para os lados e percebi que dois garotos muito parecidos com os traços um tanto élficos gargalhavam rolando no chão. Luke os olhava tentando conter o riso e manter um olhar severo.

- Connor, Travis! Isso é jeito de receber nosso novo colega de chalé? – Disse ainda tentando esconder o tom divertido em sua voz. Aproximou-se de mim tentando avaliar o estrago causado pela tinta. – Bem, Beckendorf, acho que você acaba de conhecer os irmãos Stoll.

Os dois garotos, que de tão parecidos podiam ser tomados como gêmeos idênticos, entreolharam-se ainda rindo e se aproximaram ainda rindo.

- Você tem de admitir que foi uma excelente piada, não concorda Travis?

- Eu diria sensacional, cara. – Disse com um olhar zombeteiro o garoto de nome Travis. Provavelmente o outro devia ser o Connor.

- Seja bem-vindo ao Chalé 11, possível-meio-irmão. – Falou agora o Connor

- Prepare-se para ser amado, zoado, roubado, caluniado e bem recepcionado, cara. – Voltou a falar Travis.

- Ok, agora deixem o novato em paz. Ele precisa ir se limpar dessa sujeira. – Interpôs-se Luke, fazendo-o se calarem e voltando-se para mim, agora totalmente recomposto de sua vontade de rir – Venha, acho que te consigo uma toalha e algo para tirar isso. Vamos.

Falou e deu espaço para que eu passasse e seguisse com ele para fora do chalé ainda ouvindo o riso de alguns outros campistas lá dentro. Ele se dirigiu comigo, primeiramente, à loja do Acampamento, onde "conseguiu" uma toalha e outra camiseta laranja daquelas, além de uma bermuda. Seguimos em seguida para um chalé decorado com roseiras e com um perfume forte e atraente – talvez um perfume francês ou o novo lançamento da Dolce & Gabana – saindo dele. O número sobre a porta indicava que se tratava do Chalé 10.

- Mary? – Bateu ele à porta e logo foi atendido por uma garota alta e loira de olhos castanhos, usando uma versão customizada da camisa do acampamento, com o decote aumentado.

- Oi, Luke. – Ela sorriu, ajeitando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha e jogando todo seu charme para cima dele. – Há algo que eu possa fazer por você?

- Meu amigo aqui, – apontou para mim e a garota não conseguiu conter a levantada de sobrancelha e uma risada de escárnio – teve um pequeno problema com os irmãos Stoll. Você teria algo que poderia ajudar a tirar isso?

- Irmãos Stoll? – Ela revirou os olhos de um jeito teatral – Eu vou ver o que consigo fazer _por você_. – Falou a Luke, mordendo o lábio, deixando mais do que claro que se não fosse ele a pedir, ela me deixaria com o cabelo verde.

A garota deixou a porta aberta e aquele cheiro doce e atraente pareceu querer me tragar para além daquela porta aberta. Ouvi o burburinho vindo de lá de dentro quando ela contou às meio-irmãs o que acontecera. Uma ou outra vieram até a porta dar uma espiada e voltaram correndo para dentro, caindo na gargalhada. Começava a achar que eu preferiria raspar a cabeça a pedir aquele favor a tal de Mary. Pouco tempo depois ela voltou trazendo na mão um frasco de xampu que entregou a Luke.

- Aqui está, querido. Não se esqueça de que está me devendo um favor. – Deu uma piscadela para Luke jogando um pouco mais de charme – Nos vemos mais tarde perto da fogueira. – Deu um tchauzinho sexy para ele e voltou para dentro para fofocar com as irmãs sobre o "idiota de cabelo verde".

Luke me guiou para o banheiro onde me deixou com um sorriso, desejando-me boa sorte e um bom banho e saindo dali em seguida. Peguei as coisas e deixei a um canto, junto com as roupas que tirei. Tomei um daqueles banhos que demoram, praticamente, uma vida inteira, tudo para conseguir tirar aquela tinta de mim. Esfreguei por um bom tempo aquele xampu na minha cabeça para retirar a tinta. Terminei de tomar o banho e vesti as roupas que Luke arranjara. Fui então passar diante do espelho para poder pentear o cabelo e...

- Mas que m... – Xinguei tudo o que consegui naquele instante quando vi que meu cabelo ficara... LARANJA! Olhei a embalagem e vi que na base do rótulo estava escrito "xampu tonalizante". – Aquela desgraçada! Filha de uma... – Lembrei, de repente, que ela era filha de Afrodite e talvez irritar a deusa só fosse piorar meus problemas –... deusa!

Saí do banheiro decidido a ir atrás da garota manifestar meu ódio, minha raiva e meus desejos homicidas, mas nem precisei de tanto pois, na porta do banheiro, todo o chalé de Afrodite me esperava e muitas das garotas deram risadas e gargalhadas quando viram como eu estava.

- Eu não disse que esse tom ia combinar com o uniforme do acampamento, Drew? – Disse Mary a uma pequena garota asiática que ria, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia ter se apiedado de mim. Estava na cara que Mary armara aquilo tudo. – Vamos garotas, temos de nos arrumar para a festa de hoje à noite. Quero estar perfeita para o Luke...

E saiu sendo seguida pelas filhas e pelos filhos de Afrodite, exceto por uma garota, que fora uma das que não riram de mim.

- Charlie, eu sinto muito. – Falou Silena olhando para mim com pena. A última coisa que eu queria vê-la demonstrar por mim era pena. Fechei os punhos e os olhos e saí correndo dali. Eu não ia conseguir encará-la, não depois daquilo.

Corri um pouco sem rumo para algum lugar do Acampamento. Só percebi que havia chegado às forjas quando percebi que ali estava muito mais quente do que deveria estar àquela altura do dia. Levantei-me e abri os olhos notando todos os equipamentos e os metais ali disponíveis com um tanto de admiração e reverência que eu não esperaria de mim mesmo por nada. Toquei uma lâmina que alguém forjara mais cedo e fiquei admirando Não sei por que, mas aquilo me deu uma vontade muito grande de tomar coragem e sair dali. Eu não ia ficar pro baixo só porque Mary Melling queria isso. Eu era melhor que ela.

Quando se fez noite, a primeira coisa que fiz foi tomar o rumo do anfiteatro. Não foi difícil de achar, era só procurar por um prédio grande em estilo grego com arquibancadas e um palco. Entrei pela _eisodos_ e fiquei olhando os poucos que ali estavam, tentando achar alguém conhecido. Logo avistei Silena, que estava a alguns metros conversando animadamente com Luke, do chalé de Hermes. Do jeito que conversavam parecia que eles já tinham alguma intimidade. Decidi não interrompê-los, principalmente porque eu ainda não tinha certeza se conseguiria falar com ela depois do papelão de mais cedo.

- Fala, cara. – Fui surpreendido por um garoto que chegou por trás de mim, cumprimentando-me – Fiquei sabendo do que houve contigo, Beckendorf. Sinto muito.

- Ah, oi Lee. – O cumprimentei de volta – Não foi nada demais não. Cair em duas pegadinhas no mesmo dia deve ser um novo recorde para um novato. – Comentei rindo.

- E ainda achar graça disso depois? Isso é um ato heróico. – Falou o garoto e olhou de esguelha para Mary que estava sentada num canto afastado fuzilando Silena com um olhar – Bem feito para aquela vaca. Ela deve estar se remoendo de ciúmes.

- É, deve estar. – Comentei, pois eu sabia que ela estava com ciúmes, pois eu _também_ estava com ciúmes. – Diga, Lee, o que vai acontecer hoje à noite?

- Bem... – Ele pareceu pensativo – Hoje é a noite da fogueira. Geralmente fazemos algumas atividades ou algo divertido nessas noites. Hoje vamos tocar algumas músicas e árias.

- Vamos? – Estranhei o uso da primeira pessoa.

- Sim, eu e mais alguns meio-irmãos do chalé de Apolo, entende?

- Ah, claro. Ainda vai demorar muito para começar.

- Não muito. – Ele pareceu pensativo – Daqui a uns cinco minutos vamos começar a cantar, fique aí e se divirta. Tenho de ir lá para a _skene_ me preparar.

- Ok, cara, vai lá. – Disse me despedindo dele e me dirigi a um dos assentos.

Realmente não demorou muito para começarem. Os filhos de Apolo se reuniram aos presentes com flautas, violões e outros instrumentos. Eles cantaram algumas canções sobre heróis e seus feitos, e também outras de escárnio com personagens patéticos dos mitos, além de algumas para implicar com determinados campistas. Eu ri um bocado quando ele cantou uma sobre Mary, que ficou vermelha de raiva e saiu dali batendo os pés. Depois de alguns minutos eles pediram um intervalo para descansar e prometeram recomeçar em seguida. Foi nessa hora que percebi alguém se sentando ao meu lado.

- Boa noite, Charlie. – Era Silena que viera falar comigo.

- Boa noite.

- Escuta... – Ela parecia um tanto constrangida – Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que minha meio-irmã fez. Ela foi muito má ao fazer aqu...

- Não precisa se desculpar por ela. – A interrompi – E, além do mais, foi uma brincadeira, de mau gosto, mas uma brincadeira. Eu levei na esportiva. – Forcei um sorriso para que ela visse que eu não estava zangado, embora estivesse.

- Ah, que bom! – Ela sorriu de volta e eu tive certeza que meu coração parou por alguns segundos – Tem mais uma coisa que eu queria falar com você Charlie.

- Pode falar, eu estou ouvindo. – Falei sorrindo de um jeito que só poderia ser descrito como "completamente idiota e bobo".

- Eu não estou conseguindo me enturmar muito bem aqui, sabe? Estou me sentindo um tanto deslocada. – Duas coisas me fizeram perceber que ela estava mentindo. A primeira era o fato de eu a ter visto jogando vôlei com várias garotas, saber que ela já conhecia todos os meio-irmãos do chalé de Afrodite e por ela ter ficado conversando com tanta intimidade com Luke. A segunda foi a sobrancelha dela. Ela sempre tremia quando Silena mentia e eu já percebera isso em uma aula quando ela inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada para se livrar de um trabalho. – Como você é o único que eu conheço aqui há mais tempo, queria saber se a gente podia conversar mais de vez em quando, entende? Para que eu não me sinta muito isolada.

Na mosca. Ela não estava pedindo aquilo por que ela se sentia isolada, mas porque ela achava que _eu estava isolado_. Era um tanto ofensivo uma garota perguntar se eu queria ajuda para me enturmar, mas, como se tratava de Silena e meu senso crítico entrava em estado de hibernação perto dela, fiquei feliz com sua preocupação comigo e sorri. Pensei um pouco no que ela propunha e assenti com a cabeça.

- Claro, claro, eu adoraria conversar com você, Silena.

- Que bom. – Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo na bochecha que me deixou vermelho – A gente pode se ver amanhã no estábulos então?

- Estábulos? Seria ótimo. A que horas? – Eu estava sorrindo daquele jeito idiota _de novo_.

- Que tal... – Ela pareceu pensativa – Depois do almoço?

- Claro, claro. – Concordei.

- Então a gente se vê, Charlie. - Despediu-se de mim com outro beijo na bochecha e saiu dali correndo para onde Luke estava sentado.

- A gente se vê... – Fiquei falando para o nada enquanto observava ela subir as arquibancadas, totalmente incapaz de reorganizar as engrenagens do meu cérebro.

Pouco tempo depois a cantoria recomeçou e eu voltei a prestar atenção nas músicas que Lee e os outros filhos de Apolo cantavam. A música durou até quase a meia-noite quando um centauro, que os outros me disseram depois que se chamava Quíron e era o diretor de atividades do acampamento, apareceu mandando todos irem para seus chalés dormirem. A fogueira foi apagada e eu decidi demorar um pouco a caminho do chalé 11 enquanto fitava a lua cheia no céu. Ela estava linda e parecia antever um belo dia seguinte. E eu apenas sorria quando me dirigi ao chalé de Hermes, dessa vez me certificando de que não havia armadilha alguma quando deitei para dormir.

**Bem a quem contribuiu com a campanha "Devolva os males ao **_**Píthos**_** de Pandora", agradecemos à sua colaboração. Agora, permita-me fazer um momento de propaganda para, se algum jeito, bancar essa fanfic, né?**

_Cansado de ter de enfrentar monstros com uma faquinha de pão e um graveto de madeira?_

_Cansado de toda hora perder suas canetas bic e ter de comprar uma nova a cada semana?_

_Cansado de ser a chacota do acampamento por usar a velha espingarda do seu tataravô?_

_Seus problemas acabaram. Chegou a nova, revolucionária, completa, inovadora e estilosa Anaklusmos!_

_Com ela você pode fatiar monstros, perfurar demônios, dar uma surra naquele filho de Ares chato e enfrentar o Chuck Norris de igual para igual. E, além disso, tudo ela também é uma caneta! E o melhor! A única com GPS para sempre encontrar o seu bolso se você perdê-la._

_Para encomendar sua incrível Espada-caneta Revolution Anaklumos da Hephaisto's Wallita, basta clicar naquele link azul ali em baixo e você poderá receber a sua aí na sua casa de graça*. E se clicar agora ainda pode levar, na promoção, você pode levar, não um, mas DOIS pares de tênis alados. Clique JÁ!_

_*Tempo de entrega depende da disponibilidade do serviço para nosso sistema de entregas Hermes 5000._


	5. Chapter 5

_Percy Jackson, seus personagens e mundo pertencem a Rick Riordan, pois se pertencessem a mim, toda quinta-feira seria dia de enchilhada no Pavilhão Refeitório. Q_

**Parece até ironia vocês elogiarem a rapidez da atualização e logo em seguida eu ficar um tempo sem postar. Queria me desculpar por isso, mas é que muitas obrigações e problemas acabaram atrapalhando minha criatividade e meu espírito de escritor. Mas agora estou de volta com mais um capítulo e espero que gostem tanto desse quanto dos outros, ou mais.**

**Nos capítulos anteriores você viu:**_Charles Beckendorf era o garoto sério e tímido da escola, secretamente apaixonado pela garota mais bonita, Silena Beauregard. Depois do ataque de um monstro ele acaba indo para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue onde fica amigo de Lee Fletcher e encontra Silena. Ela marca com ele de se encontrarem no dia seguinte nos estábulos depois do almoço._

**Capítulo 5 – Eu atravesso uma parede de chamas**

Não preciso dizer que eu passei a noite contando as horas para o dia seguinte. Cada sonho era um ensaio mental do que conversaríamos, o que faríamos e coisas desse tipo. Eu me revirava no saco de dormir passando longos minutos em claro até conseguir me reconectar ao mundo dos sonhos. Era estranho como, a cada vez que eu mergulhava nas trevas da inconsciência, eu caía no mesmo lugar, com as mesmas coisas ao meu redor e a mesma pessoa a minha frente. Se deuses dos sonhos existissem, provavelmente estaria me pregando uma peça... Um minuto. Deuses dos sonhos _realmente_ existiam. Legal! Até os deuses tinham decidido me zoar.

Eu fiquei muito disperso a maior parte da manhã seguinte. Quase acertei o traseiro eqüino do Quíron com uma flecha, virei a canoa no lago e fiquei encharcado, além, é claro, de ter apanhado bastante para uma filha de Ares mal encarada, tal e Clarisse, no treino de espada e escudo. A única coisa na qual consegui me dedicar e me concentrar de verdade foi a Oficina de Metais.

Lembrava-me bastante das aulas de Carpintaria e de Mecânica da escola, que eram minhas favoritas. Nem preciso dizer que me saí estupendamente, e estranhamente, bem naquelas aulas. De tudo o que eu fizera desde que chegara ao acampamento, aquilo parecia o mais fácil. Era divertido pegar algo tão rígido como o metal e torná-lo maleável, dobrá-lo á minha vontade. Era como se eu pudesse distorcer as leis da natureza. E tornar algo duro e frio como aquele metal e transformá-lo em tantas coisas diferentes, dar ao impessoal algo só meu. Criar do nada o tudo. Mágico. É a única palavra que encontrei para descrever aquilo.

Trabalhar com os metais acabou me distraindo das minhas preocupações e ânsias daquela manhã. Quando dei por mim uma trombeta de concha soava anunciando que o almoço seria servido no Pavilhão Refeitório. Sentei-me na lotada mesa de Hermes e comi quieto na minha, como sempre. Conforme o tempo ia passando o nervosismo ia voltando enquanto eu a fitava comer alegremente com seus meio-irmãos na mesa de Afrodite. Eu podia ter certeza que aquele garfo na minha mão ia acabar se tornando inútil depois daquele dia, tamanha era a força que eu usava para segurá-lo.

- Fala, cara. – Quase caí para trás de susto quando Lee apareceu de repente perto de mim. – Que houve? Assaltou algum banco e está fugindo da polícia? – Ele perguntou rindo por causa da minha reação.

- Σίγησον, ὦ ἀνόητε, καὶ μὴ φλυάρει! – Sequer percebi que tinha mandado um "Cala a boca e para de falar bobagens, idiota" em grego. – Desculpa, cara, eu "to" meio nervoso. – Confessei enquanto me desculpava.

- Problema nenhum não. – Ele respondeu ainda rindo um pouco da situação. Aparentemente o senso de humor dele era inesgotável. – Mas você ainda não me disse o que achou da festa de ontem. E tampouco o porquê de todo esse nervosismo.

- Bem, eu gostei de tudo. Foi legal, embora aquelas músicas de acampamento sejam meio...

- Velhas? Chatas? – Ele completou minha frase rindo. – Eu também acho, mas são tradições do acampamento. Mas se um dia quiser ouvir uma música mais divertida pode vir no show da minha banda, durante o ano.

- Você tem uma banda, cara? – Perguntei surpreso. Ou nem tanto. Ouvira algumas conversas de uns campistas sobre os Beatles serem filhos de Apolo.

- Sim, tenho sim. Sou vocalista e guitarrista, na verdade. E devemos fazer um show aberto logo depois da volta às aulas. – Informou-me com um sorriso de satisfação. – Mas antes que você me enrole e fuja do assunto... Por que todo esse nervosismo?

- Bem, ontem à noite, - Baixei o tom para que só ele me ouvisse. – A Silena, filha de Afrodite, meio que me convidou para a gente se encontrar hoje nos estábulos.

- Ah! E você está nervoso porque está apaixonado por ela, né? – Ele piscou com uma expressão brincalhona.

- Claro que não! – Acabei falando alto demais, então voltei a baixar o volume da voz. – Somos só amigos e ela apenas quer falar comigo para que eu me enturme melhor.

- E eu sou o deus dos analgésicos. – Comentou cético. – Está na cara que você gosta dela, seu tapado.

- Vai pra m... – Falei para ele, mas ele não pareceu se importar nem um pouco. – É sério. Só amigos. Eu ia ajudar ela com um trabalho antes de vir para cá... Sou o único que ela conhece fora do acampamento e vice-versa. Ela só quer ter alguém com quem conversar sobre isso tudo.

- Continue acreditando nisso então, Beckendorf. – Ele suspirou, dando-se por derrotado. – Mas escuta bem o que digo, deve tomar cuidado com filhas de Afrodite, elas costumam confundir os sentimentos das pessoas...

Não tive tempo de retrucar, pois ele abriu um sorriso e saiu dali bem no instante seguinte. Suspirei irritado com aquele jeito impertinente dele e voltei a fitar a mesa de Afrodite. E ela não estava mais lá. Olhei em volta e percebi que ela já saía do pavilhão e se dirigia para os estábulos. Terminei de enfiar a comida na boca e mastiguei tudo bem rápido como um ogro. Deixei correndo a mesa de Hermes e tomei o caminho para os estábulos.

Aquele lugar era incrível, para não dizer outra coisa. Ok, não que a aparência fosse das melhores. Parecia igual a qualquer outro estábulo de madeira velha fedendo a bosta de cavalo que você encontra por aí. Mas o fantástico da frase se referia aos animais que nele ficavam. Os cavalos dos mais belos do mundo dividiam as baias com pégasos, unicórnios, grifos e hipogrifos. Tantas criaturas fantásticas quase me distraíram da figura mais bela ali. A um canto, Silena escovava os pêlos de um cavalo branco lindíssimo com asas em suas espáduas.

- Eu já disse que eu praticava equitação nos meus fins de semana? – Ela comentou sorrindo para mim e riu quando eu balancei a cabeça negativamente como um idiota. – Boa tarde, Charlie.

- Boa tarde, Silena. – Respondi automaticamente enquanto a fitava escovar o unicórnio.

- Que bom que veio. Achei que talvez tivesse outras coisas melhores a fazer.

- Claro que não. – Respondi rápido demais, quase parecendo desesperado. – Eu tinha marcado com você, né? Eu não ia deixar de vir. Sempre cumpro minha palavra. Exceto quando uma cobra gigante atrapalha tudo... – Sorri. – Desculpe-me por não ter podido te ajudar com seu trabalho e carpintaria.

- Deixe isso para lá, Charlie. – Ela riu e eu senti minhas pernas bambearem. Seria um poder dos filhos de Afrodite? – O que achou do Liam? – Ela indicou com a cabeça o pégaso que ela escovava. – Lindo, né?

- Sim, muito lindo. – Concordei e me contive para dizer "não tanto quanto você". – Será que ele me deixa chegar perto dele?

- Acho difícil. Ele é bem tímido, entende? – Ela comentou distraída com a crina do pégaso. – Ele não costuma deixar que as pessoas cheguem perto dele, com medo de feri-lo, como já fizeram com ele. Ele prefere ficar sozinho... – Disse de um jeito que me deu a sensação de que ela _podia_ realmente saber o que ele estava sentindo.

- Talvez seja verdade... – Olhei nos olhos do animal sem ousar me aproximar. Se tivesse de conquistá-lo teria de ser aos poucos.

- Você podia tentar montar num dos irmãos dele um dia. – Ela sugeriu sorrindo e voltando a prestar atenção em mim. – Seria divertido e eu poderia ajudar se você quiser.

- Acho melhor não. – Falei rapidamente. – Prefiro ficar com meus pés bem firmes no chão. – Comentei sem ter medo de admitir meu medo, pavor, horror, pânico a altura.

- Não gosta de altura? – Ela riu, mas se conteve ao ver que eu ficava vermelho. – Não precisa ficar envergonhado. Existem medos piores. A tal da Mary, minha meio-irmã, tem fobia de espinhas.

Rimos os dois juntos de Mary enquanto ela continuava a tratar do cavalo. Até que a conversa estava fluindo mais fácil do que eu esperava. Algo nela me fazia me sentir mais à vontade. Talvez fosse por que ela, diferente da maioria de suas meio-irmãs e de suas companheiras de _cheerleadering_ na escola, não fosse do tipo esnobe. Ela era amável, não poderia haver outra palavra para defini-la.

- Olha, se você quiser eu posso te ajudar com isso. – Ela voltou a falar depois de um tempo. – Sabe, o lance do medo de altura. Eu me entendo bem comesses pégasos e poderíamos marcar para tentar montar neles dia desses.

- Ah! Muito obrigado. – Comentei sorrindo. – Eu adoraria. Só me dizer quando podemos fazer isso então.

- Depois eu te procuro para marcarmos isso então.

- Bem, eu tenho de ir. – Falei um pouco mal por ter de deixá-la. Estava gostando de conversar com ela. – Prometi que ia ajudar um filho de Hefesto na forja hoje à tarde. Até outra hora.

- Até outra hora, Charlie. – Ela se despediu de mim e ficou ali com seu pégaso.

Eu saí dos estábulos um tanto abobado, mas percebi um vulto se movendo próximo à lateral da construção. Olhei para o local mais atento e não percebi nada. Talvez fosse fruto da minha imaginação. Continuei a seguir meu caminho quando ouvi um estrondo alto perto de mim. Algo explodira dentro dos estábulos. Rapidamente os demais campistas e funcionários correram para o local.

- Água! Água! – Eles bradavam para que ninfas do lago fizessem algo. Mas eu não sabia o quanto ia demorar. Eu não sabia o que eles iam fazer. Só sabia de uma coisa: Silena estava lá dentro e eu precisava salvá-la. Corri na direção do estábulo e ignorei uma voz que gritou "Não vá para lá!". Atravessei o portal e, por incrível que pareça, não senti calor algum. Na verdade eu podia ter certeza que eu devia ter me queimado em alguma daquelas chamas, mas eu não sentia nada. Corri até o fundo dos estábulos onde achei Silena desmaiada pro causa das explosões. Tirei o casaco que vestia e a envolvi nele, a abraçando para protegê-la do fogo e dos escombros com meu corpo. Corri para fora dali com ela e logo que atingimos a saída eu pude respirar aliviado. Entreguei Silena para um grupo de campistas que cuidariam dos primeiros socorros, mas por um momento percebi que as atenções de todos tinham se voltado para mim.

Olhei para meu próprio corpo e percebi que as roupas que eu vestia estavam todas chamuscadas e queimadas, embora eu me mantivesse ileso. O que estava acontecendo? Ergui os olhos para encarar os demais, mas percebi que as atenções deles já não estavam mais em mim, mas em alguma coisa sobre minha cabeça. Ergui os olhos e olhei, admirado, o que todos contemplavam no céu.

Um gigantesco holograma pairava sobre a minha cabeça, no céu. Uma bigorna envolta em chamas. O símbolo de Hefesto.

**Era uma vez um casal de meio-sangues chamados Perseu Jackson e Annabeth Chase. Um dia eles foram andar no bosque do Acampamento e encontrou uma casa de doces onde morava uma Fúria má que tentou comê-los. Ela os prendeu e decidiu engordá-lo para comer ele assado com maçãs douradas.**

**Será que eles vão conseguir escapar? Será que a bruxa vai comer Percy? Você escolhe o final da história. Você decide!**

_Para escolher o final da história basta clicar naquele link azulzinho ali embaixo e deixar seu voto. No próximo capítulo você descobre como continua essa história._


End file.
